


Roughshod

by beer_good



Category: Wolf Hall Series - Hilary Mantel
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 3 Sentence Fiction ficathon and <b>cloudbusting</b>'s prompt "All the right moves"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roughshod

**Roughshod**

The courtiers keep asking him the same question in the same incredulous tone, as if they're astonished that a _person_ of his background can even speak.

The honest answer would be that he's fairly certain his hands have forgotten how to shoe a horse, they are used to pens and handshakes now.

But he likes the look in their eyes when he answers yes, he can; as if only for a moment, they realise that they might one day go barefoot.


End file.
